Many forms of semiconductor die use various metal or metal-containing materials to form various conductive structures. Many such metals have been used, including, silver, gold, tungsten, aluminum, and various alloys thereof. In recent years, in various forms of memory devices and other semiconductor devices, tungsten (W) has been a suitable material for conductive structures, particularly longer conductors. Tungsten has been used for conductors in various forms of memory devices, including word lines in memory arrays, which typically extend across substantial portions of the array. However, as critical dimensions of features are reduced in successive evolutions of semiconductor devices, for example, as critical dimensions reach 5-20 nm and below, conventional materials, such as tungsten, exhibit a resistance which complicates device design and performance.